Live, Local, Surprised
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: It started as a safe way to relieve his tension. A site that offered local, live shows of guys. It seemed like the perfect thing to keep him from falling back into bed with Blaine. Except, it's Sebastian's webcam show that he comes across. Complicated by the fact that the new Sebastian Smythe is just as intriguing as the webcam version, things get awkward and intense fast.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Live, Local, and Surprised!

**Summary: **It started as a safe way to relieve his tension. A site that offered local, live shows of guys. It seemed like the perfect thing to keep him from falling back into bed with Blaine. Except, it's Sebastian's webcam show that he comes across. Complicated by the fact that the new Sebastian Smythe is just as intriguing as the webcam version, things get awkward and intense fast. Kurt's not sure of his feelings, Sebastian is new to everything, and neither one is sure what to do.

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings: **Some mentions of past Klaine. Masturbation, exhibitionism, voyeurism, dirty talk, cybersex, malexmale sex

**Other Pairings: **Jeff/Nick

**A/N: **I have been debating whether or not to include Finn in the story since the tragic death of Cory. However, I decided to leave him in here. I'm not sure how Glee will deal with the storyline of Finn, but we can keep the character Cory brought to life on the screen alive in our stories.

**Chapter One**

The lock clicked and Kurt stepped away from the door. Even though he had the house to his self, he wasn't taking any chances. Besides, the lock wasn't just to keep people out. It was also symbolic of keeping him in. He wasn't going to do something stupid like he did at the wedding. He had needs, sure, but he could deal with them alone. Involving Blaine was messy, especially when Blaine seemed so eager to get back together and Kurt wasn't. This was better. This was safe. Kurt could do this.

He never really cared for porn, even after he and Blaine got intimate. It was all cheesy lines, impractical moves, and fake moans that turned him off quicker than dead puppies. Kurt shuffled over to his computer and dropped into the chair. He shook the mouse to stop his screen saver and plugged his headphones in. Porn may be his last choice but with things so awkward with Blaine and Adam out of the picture, porn was all that was left. Kurt needed something to get his mind off troublesome real life boys and just get him off.

Kurt clicked open his browser and opened a bookmarked page. Before they'd broken up, Blaine had shown him a few porn sites that were more amateur videos instead of big production films. Kurt scrolled through the thumbnail images, reading descriptions and shuddering in horror at some of them. Halfway through the site, and loosing hope fast, an ad popped up. Kurt's mouse hovered over the close, but something stopped him. **Live, local webcam shows. See real guys in their bedrooms. **Kurt clicked the link and closed the other tabs. The site was actually nice, with tasteful images and pretty guys. A membership was required to access the site, but there was a twenty four hour free trial available. Kurt clicked the sign up button.

After completing the steps, Kurt clicked the link and found only two videos for his area. The first one was a much older guy, which Kurt wasn't interested in. The second video was a guy closer to his age. He clicked into the video and instantly got hard. The guy was wearing a jersey that was hiked up around his hips. He was facing away from the camera on his knees, his arm reached around and a finger pressing into him. His moans filled Kurt's ears and Kurt watched as he slide his finger out and replaced it with two. Kurt's eyes flickered over to the side, where a few guys were typing in dirty things, but the guy on the screen didn't seem to care. Kurt watched as he pushed another finger in and gave a deep groan. Kurt wasted no time in undoing his pants and pulling out his already leaking cock.

Kurt gripped the base of his cock, trying to hold off the desperate need to come as he watched the guy's fingers pull out. He expected the guy to speak, say something, but he just reached for something on the bed silently. The tip of the vibrator was sinking into the guy's ass when he finally muttered something that sound like 'fuck'. Kurt reached over to the lotion he kept on the desk and begin to stroke his cock in time with the guy's thrusts. He started slow, pushing the vibrator in slowly before pulling it back out. Kurt groaned, leaning back in his chair as he speed up the pace. Fucking up into his fist, he watched the guy's back arch and move with each thrust, the way he twisted the base and nearly screamed as the vibrations started. Kurt was gone, coming all over his fist and stomach as the guy on the screen kept up the frantic pace of the vibrator.

He felt...relaxed as he cleaned himself off and did his jeans back up. He wanted to watch this guy finish, wanted to hear him when he came. He leaned back against the chair again, watching as the guy pulled the vibrator out and flipped. The camera angle caught him from the shoulders to his thighs, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach. A hand wrapped around his cock and the guy came, shooting up his chest and all over his jersey in a very impressive display. Breathless, the guy's hand stilled and his whole body shuddered. He reached forward, to move the camera, and his face came into view.

Kurt nearly fell out of his chair when the guy's face came into frame. He barely had time to process before the face...the guy...was speaking. "Well hello newbie."

Kurt squeaked, clicking out of the site and shutting his laptop lid a little hard than needed. He'd just gotten off to Sebastian fucking Smythe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

"I'm glad you wanted to get coffee," Blaine said as they sat down at a table in the corner. They'd both decided on a small little cafe in Westerville that no one would bother them and that tended to be more empty than full.

"Of course," Kurt said with a small smile. "I do have to feed my addiction."

Blaine nodded, sipping his coffee and keeping his eyes glued on Kurt. Kurt fidgeted in his chair. "So..."

Kurt shifted again, his eyes darting around the coffee shop. It'd been about a week since he'd stumbled upon Sebastian's live show and he'd been avoiding the outside of his house since then. It was part of the reason he'd chosen a place as far away from the Lima Bean as possible. A hand waved in front of his face and brought his attention back to Blaine. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I asked how your dad was? Are you okay? You seemed to space out there for a minute."

"I'm fine. Dad is doing very well. You can still come by and see him, you know. Just because we aren't together doesn't mean that you aren't still my dad's favorite gleek." Kurt ran a finger around the lid of his cup.

Blaine bit his bottom lip before looking up at Kurt. "How long are we going to stay broken up Kurt. After the wedding..."

"I told you at the wedding Blaine, it didn't mean we were back together. And it was a bad idea." Kurt looked down at the table, unable to look at the hurt expression he knew was on Blaine's face.

"I love you Kurt. And I know you love me too. I'll be in New York next year and there's no reason why..."

Kurt looked up and held his hand out to stop Blaine's speech. "Blaine...you cheated on me. You broke my heart. And whatever reasons you may have for it, whatever apologies you make for it, I can't just go back." Blaine looked near tears and Kurt reached out, placing his hand over Blaine's. "I forgive you. We were both young and naive. I'm not saying never Blaine, but right now I think we need to focus more on being friends...rebuilding a trust we both lost in the other, before we can be more."

"Kurt..."

"Please, don't make this harder for me." Kurt pulled his hand away, "I have to do what's best for me too. And right now, I don't trust you Blaine. Not enough to be back in a relationship with you. I also don't trust myself not to fall back into something familiar because it's easy and it was good once. What we had before, we don't have that anymore. We have to start over and that has to start with us being friends again."

Blaine sniffed, clearly trying to hold back tears. "I'll wait forever Kurt. I'll do anything you need. I love you."

"I know."

-x-

Emotionally exhausted, Kurt entered his empty house and went straight to his room. He fell back on the bed, fully clothed, and stared up at the ceiling. Random thoughts ran through his head, from Blaine to Rachel to his dad. He squeezed his eyes shut before sitting up with a groan. His eyes scanned the room before falling onto his laptop. He shouldn't be thinking about it, but he couldn't get the image of Sebastian out of his head. Before he had known that it was Sebastian, it was one of the hottest things he'd seen outside of real life. He knew he shouldn't watch again, aside from the fact that he would have to pay since his membership expired, he _knew_ Sebastian. He wasn't quite sure if he believed the whole reformed bad boy thing that Blaine had told him about and he was sure that if Sebastian ever knew that it was Kurt, he'd laugh at him.

But... Sebastian was hot. Even Kurt couldn't deny that Sebastian had sex appeal. Even clothed, Sebastian was all long lines and tight muscle, not to mention the way he moved in the competitions Kurt had seen him in. Before he could think too much more about it, Kurt moved over to the desk and signed into his computer. No one had to know what Kurt was doing, not even Sebastian himself. He pulled the site up again, entered his credit card information, and sought out the same video stream as before. He found the button to favorite the stream, so he wouldn't have to search in the future, and leaned back. The camera was on but there was nothing but an empty bed showing and Kurt was the only one in the chatroom.

"Well hello newbie," a voice purred and Sebastian came into view.

Kurt audibly gulped and instinctively looked around the room. He knew that no one was home and wouldn't be for hours, yet Sebastian's voice sounded so loud in his room and so familiar. Kurt turned the volume down and clicked into the chat box. **Hello, **he typed. **How do you know I'm new?**

Sebastian laughed, "It's nice that you think I have so many followers that I can't keep track of them. But I've only got about fifty. And none of them are named," Sebastian looked down at the screen before back at the camera lens, "Stuckinohio."

**It was the only thing I could think of when I signed up.**

"Well, as it so happens, I am stuck in Ohio too. Maybe we've met before." Sebastian winked at the camera and leaned back in his chair. He was shirtless this time, his tan chest spotted with freckles here and there that made Kurt's mouth water.

**I doubt it.**

Sebastian grinned, "So you are a newbie all the way then. Most of the guy on here have met me at a club or two. I'm Sebastian. Since you are the first one here, I'll give you a choice. What would you like to see?"

Kurt's fingers hovered over the keyboard, unable to think. He could ask for anything. In this forum, Sebastian doesn't know who he is. There would be no mocking words, no quips about his clothes, or lingering looks to a boyfriend Kurt no longer has. Here, he can be anyone. Someone desirable to Sebastian. **Surprise me. Whatever you are in the mood for.**

"Oh, passive. Alright then newbie, sit back and enjoy the show." Sebastian stood up and pushed the chair away and stood up. The camera framed his slim hips and he hooked his thumbs in the low-slung sweats and pulled them down. Crawling back on the bed, his body stretched out along the dark blue linens. If Kurt had thought Sebastian was sexy with clothes, without he was downright sinful. Skin stretched over hard muscle, long legs and random dots of freckles in the otherwise tan skin. His hair was messy and his eyes dark and piercing. He looked like sex and Kurt couldn't help his reaction to him. Sebastian leaned back against the pillows, running his hand through his hair and then down his neck and chest. He took his time, even as more viewers began the join. "Hello gentleman," Sebastian said with a cheeky grin as his hand skimmed over his hips and along the waistband of his tight briefs. "Should I remove them?"

Several men wrote in, each one filthier than the next. Kurt watched Sebastian's eyes as he scanned the comments and then looked into the camera. Even without him saying it, Kurt knew he was waiting for Kurt to respond to him. **Yes.**

Sebastian smiled, "Well then...if you boys insist." He planted his feet on the mattress and lifted his hips, sliding the briefs down his legs and off the bed. Completely naked, he leaned back and resumed the light touching that he'd been doing before. He teased his neck, his nipples, his hips, and thighs but never touched his hard cock. Kurt was hard and aching as he pulled his own sweats down without his eyes leaving the screen. This was so different from the last time he'd watched Sebastian but he was no less hard.

A few of the guys had left and the ones that remained kept typing in suggestions for Sebastian to speed things up and fuck his ass again. Kurt didn't want to see Sebastian fuck himself, although that had been wonderful, he wanted to see this. The way Sebastian touched himself when he was alone, the way he touched himself when he thought no one he really knew was watching him. **Keep going. **Kurt typed out and Sebastian nodded, his fingers teasing his cock before running back up his chest to his nipples.

Kurt wrapped a hand around his own erection only when Sebastian did. Sebastian kept his strokes light and soft, barely any pressure and Kurt matched the pace. It felt incredible, but the image of Sebastian in front of him was indescribable. Kurt briefly fantasied about being there, standing at the edge of the bed and watching Sebastian as he touched himself for Kurt alone. Reaching out to run a hand along Sebastian's thigh or up his chest to pinch a nipple, to hear the breathy moans and sighs without the static of speakers filtering the noise. Kurt watched as Sebastian threw his head back and his eyes flutter shut, and Kurt imagined sucking marks into his neck and replacing his own hand...

His orgasm caught him by surprise, his whole body jerked with the force of his orgasm and he watched through blurred vision as Sebastian came too.

The guys filtered out one by one but Kurt stayed. "Did you enjoy the show newbie?"

**I did.**

"Next time you should book a private show with me." He winked and licked his lips before reaching up and shutting off the camera.

Kurt sat there, staring at the blank video feed with his cock still out and covered in come for several minutes before he shook himself out of it. He was so totally screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-**

For the first time since he'd gotten the good news about his dad, Kurt entered the Lima Bean again. It was different though, without Blaine or his friends with him. The line moved quickly and Kurt opted to sit at a table outside. He pulled out the class registrations for his next semester and lost himself in the planning of what classes he would take. He wouldn't have even noticed someone sitting down in front of him, if the person hadn't kicked him lightly with his foot.

Kurt's eyes snapped up, expecting Blaine to be there, but the green eyes and smirk he found were definitely not Blaine's. "Morning Hummel."

Kurt flushed but keep his eyes on Sebastian. "Technically it is afternoon."

"So it is," Sebastian said. "No Blaine with you today?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course Sebastian would be looking for Blaine. He had to keep reminded himself that although he can no longer deny his attraction to Sebastian, and his intoxicating web shows, nothing had changed for Sebastian. "Why would he be?"

"Last time I saw him, he was making grand plans on how to win you back." Sebastian shrugged and took a long sip of his coffee. "I assumed you would welcome him back with open arms."

"Why would I? He cheated on me."

"Some guys are stupid," Sebastian said. "I can't even count the number of guys who've gotten into fights at the club because their boyfriend hooks up with someone and then shows up the next time hanging on their arm."

Kurt sipped his coffee, watching Sebastian carefully. "Why are you here?"

Sebastian looked down at his coffee cup, "To get coffee..."

"No, I mean why are you in the chair across from me?" Kurt said with an exasperated sigh.

"Aside from the fact that all the other tables are full, I figured you wouldn't mind."

"The last time I saw you, you called me a woman."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "I said you dressed like a woman," he sipped his coffee, "and I apologized for that."

"You made a generalized apology," Kurt pointed out, "and apologized to Blaine."

"If I apologized personally to everyone, it would take me the rest of my life. Look, I'm just...different now. Can't you accept that?"

Kurt eyed him carefully over his cup of coffee. "I guess."

"Good. Now, I have the unfortunate job of being Jeff's helper this week and I have been told to convince you to come to his party no matter what." Sebastian held out an invitation that Kurt took. He didn't account for their fingers briefly touching. Images of seeing those long fingers sink into Sebastian, the way they curled around his cock and his tipped his head back and moaned... "Kurt!" Sebastian said as he waved his hand in front of Kurt's blushing face. "You zoned out."

"Right, sorry...I umm...I'll have to think about this. I know Blaine's going to be there...and..."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the obviously nervous blushing boy in front of him. He briefly wondered if Kurt might have a crush on Jeff because it was obvious that the thoughts that had taken over Kurt's mind a few minutes ago where very pleasant. "Well, we can keep Blaine in line. Besides, a lot of the Warblers miss you and think you should come."

"I'll think about it." Kurt said as he grabbed his bag and stood up. "Bye."

Quickly, Kurt had moved away from the table and across the lot into his car. If Sebastian didn't know better, he'd think that Kurt was blushing and nervous about him. Chuckling to himself at the odd behavior of one Mr. Kurt Hummel, Sebastian leaned back in his seat and enjoyed the sun on his face.

-x-

Kurt flew through the door to his house and smacked right into the chest of Finn. "Whoa, slow down," Finn said as he caught Kurt from falling. "What's up with you? Someone isn't chasing you, are they?"

A flash of pure protectiveness came over Finn's face and it melted Kurt's nerves. He'd never get used to having someone other than his father so invested in Kurt's well-being. "No, but thanks for asking. I just ran into someone at the Lima Bean."

"Was it Blaine? Rachel called to tell me that he called her crying. Said you wouldn't take him back or something."

"It wasn't Blaine, but I didn't take him back." Kurt dropped his bag on the kitchen counter and headed over to the fridge.

Finn flopped down in a chair with the bag of chips Kurt hadn't noticed him carrying before. "Why not? Aren't you like, soul mates or something?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Quit talking to Rachel about my personal life. Besides, just because you might be soul mates with someone, doesn't mean that you get to be together. Do you think I should take him back? After he cheated on me?"

Finn grabbed a handful of chips, shoving them into his mouth. "Well," he said after he'd chewed through most of the chip. "I mean, it's a pretty common mistake right? And you were gone and busy...so I guess...if you love someone that much, can't you just forgive them?"

Kurt sighed, sitting down across from him with a bowl of fruit. "I can't. I tried, I really have. I've thought about all the good times we had. I thought about all the times he was there for me when I needed him. But then I think about his reaction when I was texting Chandler. How mad and hurt he was that I "cheated" on him. And then he just turns around and cheats on me, but even worse because he slept with the guy."

"I guess I get that," Finn said. "But dude, aren't you like...missing him? I miss Rachel everyday."

"I do miss him. But, I don't trust him. When I think of someone to call when I'm upset, it's not Blaine anymore. Everything we had, all the trust and connecting...it's not there anymore. And I think it will take time before I'll get that back with him." Kurt reached over and snatched a chip from the bag. "She misses you too."

Finn smiled, "Yeah I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-**

He had the house to himself.

Again.

Usually he'd take a long bath, listen to his music as loud as he wanted, and maybe cook something he knew his father hated. But since he'd found that website...Sebastian's website, he'd been using the time to watch. He hadn't said anything in the sessions, even though he sometimes thought that Sebastian was waiting for him to. He also didn't ask for a private session, although he hovered over the button every time he watched him.

He didn't know _how _to stop. Watching Sebastian was intoxicating and thrilling. He felt a little dirty, perving on someone he knew, but it just heightened the experience. It was Friday and Jeff's party, which Kurt reluctantly agreed to go to, was tomorrow. He shouldn't watch tonight, because he knew it would make it awkward for him to see Sebastian the next day.

But he wanted to watch. He signed in to see that Sebastian's camera feed was off. Feeling let down, he almost clicked away when he noticed a banner. It flashed, "This user is only taking private shows tonight" along the bottom of the screen.

Shit.

Kurt hesitated, but in the end he clicked the request button. A few minutes passed before it was accepted and Sebastian's grinning face came into frame. "I figured you'd show," he said into the camera. "I hate that I had to shut my live feed down just to get you in here."

**You tricked me?**

"I wouldn't say tricked, new guy. More like...provided an incentive. Anyway, you should feel honored. I turned down about three others to wait for you."

**Why wait for me?**

Sebastian smirked, leaning back in the chair. "Well I like you."

**You don't know me.**

Sebastian placed his hand over his heart, "You're right. I don't know you at all." A lecherous grin came over his face and he leaned in towards to screen to whisper, "How about we change that? You can click that little button and your camera will be on."

Kurt pushed himself back, not realizing that he'd also leaned in when Sebastian had. He typed quickly.

**I can't.**

Sebastian pouted, "But that's no fun."

**I...I'm shy. **Kurt couldn't think of any better excuse for why he wouldn't link his camera up.

Sebastian pouted again but nodded, "We can work up to that. Why don't you tell me about yourself? At least give me a name that I can moan out later."

Kurt knew he couldn't give Sebastian his real name, that much was obvious. He racked his brain trying to think of an alias, only to remember the fake ID that sat in his wallet. The same one Sebastian had got him. **Chaz. **

Sebastian laughed, "I know that isn't your real name. But I'll play, what do you look like Chaz?"

Kurt shivered at the way Sebastian purred out his name. It made him itch to hear him say his real name in that husky tone of voice, but the price was too high. **Brown hair, kind of tall, thin. I'm new to this, I'm not sure what to say.**

"You could tell me the size of your dick," Sebastian said with a wink. "Well then, if you won't give me descriptions, then give me something else. Tell me what you like. What you want to do to me."

Kurt smiled, because he could tease just as well as the boy currently on his screen. **I want you on the bed.**

"Ooh, bossy. I like that." Sebastian stood up, his hips taking up the frame as he moved the chair. Kurt wanted to lick them, trail kisses down the dark hair that disappeared under Sebastian's sweats. Sebastian walked backwards until he could sit on the edge of the bed. "What now?"

**Take your pants off. Touch yourself for me. **

Sebastian slide his pants down and kicked them away. He trailed his hand over his chest, down his stomach, and fisted his cock lightly. "Mmm...fuck yes baby. Come on, tell me what you want to do to me."

**I want to make you beg. **Kurt sent it without thinking, but the groan he got from Sebastian was more than enough to spur him on. **I want to lay you back and start at your neck, kissing and sucking my way down your body. I want you shaking and begging for me to touch your cock. **

"Please," Sebastian whispered. His eyes looked nervous, like he wasn't quite used to the way things were going. Kurt was sure that most guys started out hard, telling him how much they wanted to fuck him or have him fuck them. Kurt didn't want that. Sebastian was long and lean and so fucking beautiful. Kurt wanted to take his time.

**There, you sound so pretty when you beg. I'd be nice, this time, and suck the head of your cock in my mouth. Not long, just enough to have you moaning for more before I pull your legs up. I've been dreaming about licking you open for weeks. **

"Oh fuck yes," Sebastian moaned.

Kurt was having a hard time typing with one hand, but the sight of Sebastian stroking himself to Kurt's words was too much for him to hold off.

"I bet you are stroking yourself, aren't you?" Sebastian's eyes flashed towards the screen and the look in them told Kurt that he'd lost control of the conversation now. "I bet you have a nice cock, leaking at the head. I want to be there, on my knees and sucking you down."

**Fuck.**

"Wish I could see you. Hear you. I feel...fuck...want you." Sebastian threw his head back and his thighs clenched up. Kurt lost it, spilling over his hand and panting as he watched Sebastian reach his peak. "Gonna come for you, just for you, fuck..." Sebastian's back arched and roped of come landed along his chest. He fell back against the pillows, breathing hard. "Still shy babe?"

**Afraid so. **

Sebastian sat up, walking over and kneeling until his face was level with the camera. "You don't say much," he said. "And I don't know anything about you. But you are different. And I like that. I like you. Come back soon new guy, and maybe next time I'll get your real name out of you." WIth a wink, the camera turned off.

Kurt was so fucking screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-**

He tried everything to get out the party the next day. He asked his dad if he needed help in the garage, which he didn't. He asked Finn if he wanted to hang out, but Finn already had plans and already knew that Kurt had agreed to go to the party. It wasn't so much seeing Blaine, although that was probably going to be strange, as it was seeing Sebastian. Kurt had spent all night tossing and turning. On one hand, he felt extremely guilty for getting off on someone that he knew but they didn't know it was him. He knew how Sebastian felt about him, how unappealing his was to the guy, and he felt bad for using the cover of the internet to perv on him. On the other hand, Sebastian had a public website that anyone could come across and Sebastian had to know that. When sleep finally came, he dreamed of being in that bed with Sebastian. Of hearing him moan his name.

This party was going to be hell.

He arrived a little late and when the door opened he was suddenly tackled by a mass of blonde hair. "Kurt!" Jeff squealed in his ear and squeezed him hard. "I didn't think you'd come."

Kurt managed to pull away from the tight grip the other boy had on him and smiled. Jeff was always one of Kurt's favorite Warblers and the real reason he didn't just not come. "I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world. And I come bearing a gift."

"Can I open it now?"

"Sure."

"No." Both of them answered at the same time and Kurt looked up to see Sebastian standing in the doorway behind them. He quickly looked down, afraid to even meet Sebastian's eyes. "You have to wait to open Kurt's gift just like you have to wait to open everyone else's gift. Give it here."

"But Sebastian...it's Kurt. He's special." Jeff pouted, even though he was already handing over the envelope.

Kurt waited for the insult to come, but nothing happened. He braved looking up, only to find Sebastian's eyes on him. He blushed and looked away again, fidgeting slightly. "You said that about me, Nick, and Wes. I'm starting to think you are a little slutty Jeff."

Kurt laughed along with Jeff, "Well Kurt's the favorite now. Besides, you'd know about slutty wouldn't you?"

"You wound me," Sebastian said with his hand on his heart. The image was so similar to the video last night that Kurt choked on his next breath and sputtered. Jeff looked concerned and rubbed his back. Kurt didn't even look at Sebastian as he walked through the door.

-x-

Blaine found him a few minutes later as he was leaning up against the sink in the kitchen. The glass of water Jeff had pressed in his hand was starting to sweat, but Kurt hadn't yet been able to force himself out of the kitchen and into the mass of Warblers in the living room. "Hey," Blaine said softly and he jumped on the counter across from Kurt.

"Hey."

"Jeff's ecstatic that you came," Blaine said. "I'm glad you came too."

"Blaine..."

Blaine held up his hands, "Hey, I'm not like..."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just...hard to explain." Kurt sipped the water and tried to ignore the look of hurt that crossed Blaine's face as he jumped down off the counter.

"You can always talk to me," Blaine whispered. "I know we aren't together, but if there is something wrong...I'd like to think that I'm still your friend."

Kurt smiled softly, "You are my friend Blaine. But I don't really want to talk about it."

Blaine frowned, "I guess I'll head back in. You can't hide in here forever and I just wanted to make sure it wasn't because of me."

"It's not," Kurt whispered. "I promise."

Blaine nodded and headed out the door. Kurt exhaled, already feeling exhausted. "So...that was awkward."

Kurt jumped at the sound of the voice and turned to see Sebastian leaning up against the back door. "Were you spying on us?"

"Not really," Sebastian said with a shrug. "I was coming in here at the request of Jeff to and I quote, "Make Kurt come play with us" and I heard you two talking."

Kurt turned away from Sebastian, using the act of placing his glass in the sink to do so. "Ok, I'll be out there in a minute."

"You are hiding in here," Sebastian said, "and I can't quite figure out why. Either it is Blaine, and you just lied to him. Or it's something else."

"I'm not hiding," Kurt hissed. "I'm just..." Kurt turned and almost immediately regretted it. Sebastian was stretching his arms above his head and Kurt could see the line of hair...the same line of hair he'd seen on his screen the night before. He blushed and looked away.

"Ok, well then come on. No one is going to hurt you out here and everyone wants to see you." Sebastian winked and head out the door. He knew who Kurt was hiding from now. The blushing cheeks and the refusing to look at him, it was obvious that Kurt was attracted to him. But he'd never been before and Sebastian...Sebastian stopped just before reaching the guys arguing over video games. StuckinOhio.

Sebastian watched as Kurt headed around him, going over to talk to Nick but occasionally glancing over at him. The new guy was Kurt.

Holy shit.

Sebastian joined Hunter's team and picked up a controller, but his thoughts remained on Kurt. The idea that Kurt Hummel was the guy that'd been getting off with him, the guy who Sebastian had instantly felt like he connected with...was strange. Strange and weird and so fucking hot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- **

Sebastian sat down in the seat across from Kurt and grinned. "How about going to a real party?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt looked up, putting his book down on the table. He hadn't been able to sign back into Sebastian's site since the night of Jeff's party. It was obvious that Sebastian had made friends now that he wasn't being so abrasive and Kurt didn't know if he could be around him and watch him get off at night without feeling embarrassed and guilty. He missed it though. He missed seeing Sebastian all spread out naked, the way he looked at the camera and grinned like he knew what you were thinking. He missed hearing the sound of his moans and the way his body seized up when he came hard.

"Kurt," Sebastian snapped his fingers. "You zoned out on me again."

"Sorry, a lot on my mind. What did you want?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go to a real party. I've already convince Nick and Jeff to go. Hunter's coming along to, although he promises just to drive our drunk asses home and not for any party activities."

Kurt sighed, "What kind of party?"

Sebastian grinned, "Well technically it is a rave. The gay club in Columbus is throwing a rave and I've got six invitations."

"Who's the sixth person going?" Kurt wasn't about to step foot in another gay club with Blaine.

"No one, couldn't think of anyone else I wanted to invite." Sebastian looked straight at Kurt with an expression that Kurt wasn't really sure he could read. But he obviously knew that Kurt's initial thought was if Blaine was going and it seemed like Sebastian was pointing out that he didn't want Blaine to go.

He had to make sure, "So Blaine isn't going?"

"Well, normally I would have asked him. Except the last time he went to a gay club, he got really drunk. And I knew that if I wanted you to go, he couldn't go. Seemed like a pretty easy choice to me."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Ok, wait. You are turning down a chance to get Blaine drunk, when it's widely know that he gets horny when drinking, so that I can go? Has anyone investigated the possibility that you've been abducted by aliens and switched with a higher life form?"

"Well at least you admit that I'm higher life form," Sebastian said with a wink. "I'm not into Blaine anymore. Beside the fact that he is totally hung up on you, he's not exactly...my type anymore. So, you gonna come?"

"I'm not a big party person," Kurt said softly.

Sebastian pouted, "But Kurt...if you don't come I'll have to listen to Jeff whine all night about not being able to dance with you. If he wasn't so into Nick, I'd think he was pining for you."

"Jeff is a dramatic little shit. I love him, but he's more manipulative than most people I know." Kurt sighed, "I guess I'll go. I'm not doing anything else, obviously."

Sebastian watched the wistful look come over Kurt's face. "You miss it?"

Kurt's eyes focused back on Sebastian, "Huh?"

"New York, you miss it?" Kurt nodded. "Did you leave someone there?"

"Not really," Kurt said softly. "There was a guy but things didn't work out. At the time, no matter what I tried to do, I kept bringing myself back to Blaine. And Adam kind of saw that I wasn't over him. I guess it took him walking away before I realized that I was letting something hold me back that I didn't want anymore." Kurt shook his head, "I'm sorry. That was probably way more than you wanted to know."

Sebastian frowned, "I'm not the same guy Kurt. I'm not going to make fun of you or anything."

"I'm starting to see that," Kurt smiled. "But yeah, I miss it. New York is like...my home. Even when I was here, I didn't feel like I belonged. I love my dad and Carol and Finn...but this isn't home for me anymore."

Sebastian nodded, "I get it. Being stuck in Ohio is like...being in hell, right? Compared to what's out there for us." He slipped the comment in, hoping that it would rattle Kurt just enough to confirm his theory. Sure enough, Kurt sputtered his coffee and blushing.

"Sorry, went down the wrong way. Tell Jeff to text me what time to meet you guys," Kurt grabbed his stuff and headed out of the shop. Sebastian leaned back and smiled, theory confirmed.

-x-

Kurt found himself outside a huge house at 10pm at night, wondering what the fuck he was about to get into. Aside from the obvious awkwardness he felt around Sebastian, he'd never been a fan of clubs. He had let Rachel, Santana, and sometimes Adam drag him to various bars around New York, but they'd mostly been karaoke bars. A rave, at a gay club, wasn't exactly his scene. He exhaled, hoping he wasn't in over his head, and knocked on the door. A boy Kurt had only seen, never actually spoken to, answered the door. He was tall, impressively handsome, and holding a large white cat. "Um...hello."

"Kurt, right?" Kurt nodded. "Come on in, Sebastian's still primping."

"I'm not fucking primping," a voice yelled down the stairs. "Behave Hunt or I swear..."

Hunter let the cat out of his arms, who shot off down the hall. "I'm Hunter, by the way."

"Kurt," he shook the hand that Hunter held out and following him towards the living room. "You were the Captain of the Warblers, right? The one that made them go on steroids?"

Hunter scowled, "We would have gotten away with it, except Trent had to run his mouth. Besides, I tried everything I could to break them of that private school boy act that Blaine led."

"I was part of that act," Kurt replied.

"And you jumped ship as soon as they lost, right? I mean, they weren't exactly the most exciting show choir." Hunter fell down on the couch, "Oh well, it's all over now anyway."

Kurt nodded, sitting on an arm chair. Sebastian's house was...cold. It was nicely decorated, but it didn't feel like anyone lived there. More like a show house than a home. "Are you staying here with Sebastian?"

Hunter nodded, "Until we head of to NYU. His parents lined us up an apartment."

"You are both going to New York? Could of swore Sebastian would go back to Paris."

"I thought about it," Sebastian said from behind him. Kurt turned around to face him and barely contained his gasp. Sebastian looked...sinful. He was wearing the tightest pair of leather pants that Kurt had ever seen, with a fitted gray button up. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black leather cuff around his wrist. "But my dad lobbied for me to stay in the states and away from my mother's 'influence' and offered some pretty sweet deals."

Hunter rolled his eyes as he stood up, "You look like you stepped out of a BDSM porno."

"It's a rave," Sebastian defended.

Kurt stood up too, smoothing down his own shirt. He felt a little, overdressed, seeing Sebastian in his outfit. Hunter was wearing a pair of nice jeans and a shirt, clearly not out to impress and to make sure he looked straight. "At least Kurt looks good without looking like a walking porn actor."

Something flashed in Sebastian's eyes, a small amount of mirth and Kurt knew why. Technically Sebastian was an amateur porn actor. He averted his gaze from Sebastian and focused on the other boy in the room. "Thank you," he said with a smile.

"Not remotely bi-curious my ass," Sebastian muttered much to the amusement of Hunter and the confusion of Kurt. Before either could get a change to explain, the doorbell rang and Hunter headed off towards the door. "You do, by the way."

"Do what?"

"Look nice," Sebastian said softly.

Kurt wasn't sure how he would have responded to that, other than the blush he was sure just came across his cheeks. He was saved from responding by a flurry of movement and an armful of someone. "Kurt!"

"Hello Jeff," Kurt said fondly.

Jeff smiled, kissing Kurt's cheek before bouncing over to Sebastian and doing the same. Nick waved at him, rolling his eyes at Jeff's behavior. "So, are we ready to go?"

"This is everyone," Sebastian said. "Hunter offered to drive..."

"More like got roped into it because I don't sleep with men," he muttered loudly.

Sebastian laughed, "Anyway, since Hunter is going to be driving, the rest of us can drink. Everyone know the rules?"

Kurt looked confused and Nick whispered, "Don't take a drink from anyone except the bartender. Don't leave a drink unattended and then come back to it. Don't go to the bathroom alone."

Sebastian nodded, "All right. Let's go then."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven-**

Kurt felt the music before he heard it, the thumping that got into your bones. There was a line around the block and filled with guys of all types. A few let out catcalls as the five of them headed straight for the door. Sebastian pulled out the invitations and handed them to the bouncer. A few people hissed at them for being able to cut and Sebastian smiled gleefully.

Inside the club was like something out of a dream. The room was almost completely dark, with various laser lights bouncing around from the ceiling. The dance floor was packed with bodies, most of them half dressed, with glow sticks hung around their necks and wrist. Sebastian lead the group closer towards the bar and they fanned out as much as possible. Jeff grabbed a guy walking around with the glow stick necklaces and hung one on everyone's neck. "This is going to be fun," he said. "Let's dance," he pulled Nick by the wrist.

Sebastian flagged down the bartender, "I'll take two beers and..." Sebastian grinned, "a Screaming Orgasm for him."

Kurt blushed scarlet and smacked Sebastian's shoulder lightly. The bartender returned, placing the beers in front of Sebastian and Hunter. The bartender slide the drink in front of Kurt and then held out a napkin, "In case you want a real one of those later." The bartender winked before turning around.

Hunter laughed out loud, "Way to go Kurt. He didn't charge us for our drinks."

Kurt fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair, especially consider the stare Sebastian was giving him. He pocketed the napkin, figuring it was the polite thing to do, and downed the shot Sebastian had ordered for him. "Are you going to dance Hunter?"

"Hell no," he responded. "I'm going to find a table somewhere and watch you four idiots. Have fun."

Sebastian watched as Hunter retreated, "I thought we weren't supposed to go anywhere alone," Kurt said.

Sebastian turned, "Hunter will be fine. One, he isn't gay and two, he's a military brat. He can hold his own. You wanna dance?"

Kurt knew he should say no. Dancing with Sebastian seemed like a dangerous game, especially considering how he looked. But there was a hopefulness in Sebastian's eyes that Kurt couldn't say no to. He didn't know if it was simply that Sebastian wanted him to dance so that he wouldn't be tempted to hook up with another guy or if Sebastian truly wanted to dance with him. Either way, Kurt nodded and stood up from his chair. Sebastian downed the rest of his beer and led them to the dance floor.

-x-

The warmth of the bodies around them was intoxicating, especially mixed with the alcohol. Sebastian grinned, flicking the glow stick around Kurt's neck before wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. He left enough space between them that Kurt didn't feel trapped and he found himself relaxing to the music. Electronic wasn't usually his thing, but the strong bass line made it easy to close his eyes and feel the music.

It wasn't long before people began to push them towards each other. Sebastian tensed up and Kurt made a quick decision. He stepped forward, pressing his chest against Sebastian's, and wrapping his arms around his neck. It took a minute, but Sebastian relaxed and begin to move with Kurt's body. Kurt had to admit, Sebastian moved perfectly with him.

The music changed and Kurt felt dizzy with the pace. Everything around him seemed unreal, from the feeling of Sebastian pressed up against him to the lights and sounds surrounding him. He knew he should stop, cool down, and maybe drink some water. Instead he pressed hard against Sebastian.

Sebastian reacted instantly, leaning down to press his lips against the salty skin of Kurt's neck. He nipped the flesh with his teeth and growled when the other boy arched up into him. He pulled away, barely an inch away from Kurt's face, and leaned in. The first press of his lips to Kurt's was almost like an electric shock. He leaned into it, letting Sebastian pull him even closer and licked across his bottom lip. Kurt opened for Sebastian, letting Sebastian control the kiss. His hands gripped along Sebastian's back, clenching and unclenching the material of his shirt. The hand Sebastian had on his lower back drifted down and Kurt moaned into the kiss.

It seemed to go on for hours, but Kurt pulled away when he felt Sebastian rutting up against him. "Wait..." He pulled back, trying to catch his breath. There were a million reason why he shouldn't be doing this right now and they'd all come crashing back into his conscious.

"Kurt," Sebastian practically whined and reached for him again, "Let's get out of here."

Kurt took another step back and shook his head, "We can't...I can't...this can't happen Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes flashed in the lighting and his face hardened in anger. "So I'm good enough to jerk off to but not to fuck?"

Kurt's eyes snapped up to Sebastian's in anger and confusion. "What..."

"You know what, never mind. I thought you were different." Sebastian turned, heading out the door. Hunter raised an eyebrow at Kurt before following Sebastian out.

"What happened?" Jeff said, appearing by his side. "Kurt...you are crying. Did he hurt you?"

Kurt lifted his hand to his cheek, which was wet. "I think I hurt him."

Nick grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers. "Come on Kurt, let's go somewhere to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight-**

The cafe was warm, filled with the smell of coffee and baked goods that instantly soother Kurt's racing heart from the club atmosphere. Nick lead Kurt over to a table while Jeff headed over to the counter to order. Once they were all settled with large cups of coffee, Jeff spoke. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt nodded, "Please don't judge me though."

"Hey," Nick exclaimed, "we would never. You should know that Kurt."

"It's hard to believe," Kurt said since he was more used to people judging him. "Ok..." he took a deep breath and started talking. "I was trying to keep myself from doing something stupid, like hook up with Blaine again, and I stumbled across this site. It was," Kurt dropped his voice to a whisper, "a porn site. But for like, live shows. I started watching a show and it wasn't until the very end that the guy showed his face."

"It was Sebastian, right?" Nick looked over with a raised eyebrow, "What, that's the obvious reason for this whole story."

Kurt laughed, "Yeah it was. At first I felt bad and I told myself I wouldn't watch again. After all, Sebastian and I didn't exactly get along and it just felt a little creepy. But umm..." Kurt flushed red and hung his head.

"You enjoyed the shows," Nick filled in. "You don't have to be embarrassed. At least, not with us."

"I did. So I kept watching them. But they made me awkward and embarrassed around Sebastian, who had suddenly decided to be nice to me. It was getting harder and harder to keep it to myself."

"So you are physically attracted to Sebastian," Jeff said. "But you aren't sure what you want to do with that?"

"I'm not a one-night stand kind of person," Kurt responded. "And as far as I've know, that's really all Sebastian is about."

Nick and Jeff exchanged a glance and then turned back to Kurt. "Well...not so much lately. He's been spending a lot of time with us and Hunter. I think the things that happened last year really messed with his head and he's been trying really hard to be a better person."

Nick nodded in agreement, "I mean...I could understand why you would be confused about Sebastian's actions. You haven't been around to see the changes. I think, maybe you should talk to him about all this. It's obvious that he's figured out that you found the site, and it's obvious that he's attracted to you. But maybe there is more and he's just afraid to tell you about it."

-x-

"Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe if you don't stop fucking running..." Hunter leaned against the wall and panted. He'd chased Sebastian for about two block and was about to throw something at him to get him to stop.

"You should go back," Sebastian said and Hunter looked up to see him standing in front of him.

Hunter growled, "I should beat the shit out of you. What the hell happened?"

"Nothing. Go back and take the others home Hunt, I'll find a ride."

"I'm sure you could," Hunter said, "but we made a promise that we weren't going to be those people we used to be. And that includes me making sure you don't find a ride of any kind tonight."

Sebastian huffed out a breath and slide down the wall. Hunter sat down beside him. "I fucked up."

"How?"

"I kissed Kurt," Sebastian whispered. "I didn't...I thought he...fuck!" Sebastian yelled the last word and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Hunter leaned back against the wall, "Explain."

"You know the site I'm on," Hunter nodded in response, "well I started having a new guy. His screen name was StuckinOhio. He was just...different. I kind of felt this connection with him, even though he barely talked and wouldn't even give me his real name. He wasn't like most of the other guys, just there to get off. It was like he actually enjoyed me...that he saw me as a person rather than a sex toy. It took me a couple of weeks of reactions from Kurt to figure out it was him."

Hunter's eyes widened in surprise, "Kurt's been getting off to you?"

"Well, I'm going to assume so. But the thing is, I've been getting off to him. First it was just to this random guy who treated me like a person, but once I found it was Kurt...I couldn't get him out of my head. I mean, I'd have to be blind not to see how hot he's gotten since he went to New York. And I've always admired his bitchy side. I just...kept thinking about what it would be like. And then we were dancing and he was right there under my hands, I just wanted to taste him. I guess I got a little carried away and Kurt backed off. But...I got angry."

"Why did you get angry?"

Sebastian shrugged and Hunter glared at him. "Because I know that I'm not good enough for Kurt. The only people he's been with is perfect fucking Blaine and that older British guy in New York. So when he pulled away from me, I just...lost it."

"Well first," Hunter started, "Blaine obviously wasn't perfect or he wouldn't have cheated. Second, a guy like Kurt isn't the type to casually hook up with someone. If he was, don't you think he would have mentioned to you by now that he was attracted to you and wanted to sleep with you? Did you ever consider that when you kissed him, he panicked thinking that you wanted to hook up and then pretend like nothing happened? I mean, your past doesn't really help you and it probably intimidates the hell out of Kurt."

Sebastian groaned, "I can't change my past."

"No," Hunter agreed, "but you can talk to him. I mean, do you want to just casually hook up with him?"

"I don't think so," Sebastian admitted. "I've never really done the relationship thing, so I'm not sure that I'll be good at it. But I like Kurt."

"Well then I think you need to tell him that," Hunter said. "Now come on, I'm taking you home. The others called a cab."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine-**

Kurt signed on with shaky hands. It had been almost a week the rave and he hadn't seen or heard from Sebastian. Jeff and Nick told him that Sebastian was most likely embarrassed and feeling rejected, so Kurt should make the first move. He had contemplated going to Sebastian's house, but knew he'd never been able to even utter a word if he saw him face to face. He would have called but he realized that he didn't have Sebastian's number. So, he signed onto the site.

Sebastian's page was only accepting private chat sessions and Kurt clicked the link. He waited several minutes before the screen popped up. "You've got some nerve."

**I wanted to talk to you. I couldn't do it in person and I don't have your number. Besides...this is easier for me.**

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Here's my skype address, you shouldn't have to pay just to talk to me."

The camera clicked off and Kurt stared at the address a few seconds before copying it. He opened his skype, typed in the address, and waited. Sebastian's camera came back online, even though Kurt's was still black. **I...can I do this without the camera at first?**

"I guess so," Sebastian said with a shrug. He looked tired in the blurry image and Kurt wondered if he'd been sleeping well.

**I wanted to say I'm sorry. For visiting your site and not telling you who I was. At first, I didn't know it was you.**

"It's fine," Sebastian muttered.

**It's not. I would want to know if someone that I knew was watching me. I'm also sorry for the night at the club. I shouldn't have let things get so far.**

"So, you do regret it?"

**In that I didn't explain everything to you beforehand. Obviously, I'm attracted to you. But I don't do casual hookups. I also had no idea that you knew I'd been watching.**

Sebastian exhaled and leaned back in his chair, "Why didn't you say something?"

**Honestly, you scare the fuck out of me. You've got all this experience and expectations...I wasn't prepared to handle that. And until Jeff and Nick told me, I didn't know you weren't doing one night stands anymore.**

"I'm sorry too," Sebastian said. "When I found out it was you, I should have said something. Or asked you about it. Or even admitted my feelings. But no offense, but you scare the fuck out of me too."

**How?**

Sebastian laughed, "Come on Kurt. First, you had like the single most perfect first relationship ever."

**If it had been perfect, he wouldn't have cheated.**

"So it's been pointed out to me," Sebastian smirked. "But you also live in New York and you are a total different kind of guy then I usually go for." Sebastian looked nervous, "I don't mean because you are more..."

**Girly.**

"I was going to say flaming," Sebastian winked. "What I mean is, you have expectations too. I knew you were the kind of guy who'd want dates and commitments. At first I told myself I didn't want that, but then I started talking to you and actually started to like you and...it didn't seem like such a bad idea. A fucking terrifying idea though."

Kurt took a deep breath, steeled his nerves and clicked his camera on. Sebastian's eyes lighting up was worth it when the screen came up. "Hi."

"Hello."

"You like me?"

Sebastian nodded, dipping his head down in the cutest gesture Kurt had ever seen him do.

"I like you too," Kurt said. "I was rather surprised by it."

Sebastian laughed, "You and me both."

Kurt looked at the screen and smiled, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Sebastian's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

"Well I'm certainly not jumping into bed with you first thing," Kurt said. "And besides, who says that you have to be the one planning all the dates. I've had a bit of practice with that area, I can take the lead."

"You can take the lead in any area you want," Sebastian said with a wink. His face immediately fell, "Shit...I'm sorry."

"Oh stop it," Kurt said. "I don't want you to change who you are. Sexual innuendoes and Sebastian Smythe go hand in hand. I want you to be yourself, I happen to like him."

Sebastian grinned, "Okay then."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6, okay?"

Sebastian nodded. "See you tomorrow Kurt."

Before they signed off, Sebastian sent a message.

**Here's my number. Use it anytime you want. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten- **

"I'm nervous," Sebastian said as he paced the living room. "I don't fucking get nervous."

"You also didn't used to date," Hunter pointed out.

Sebastian scowled at him, "You aren't being helpful."

"Who said I was going to be? This is amusing, isn't it Mr. Puss?" Hunter petted the top of the cat's head.

"I hate that thing," Sebastian growled. "What if he changed his mind? I mean, he's already five minutes late. He could have decided that I wasn't worth it. Or, he could have gotten back together with Blaine. What if they are sitting around laughing about this?"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt..." the doorbell interrupted him. "See, you are freaking out for nothing. I'll get the door, someone should try to warn Kurt away from this."

"Wait...are you being serious? Hunter I swear to god..." Sebastian stopped in the middle of the hall. Hunter was laughing, holding open the door to find Kurt standing at the door and soaked from head to toe.

"Kurt?"

"If you don't stop laughing, I swear to god I'll kick you in the balls. And throw your cat in the pool." Kurt said with a finger pointed at Hunter.

Hunter gasped in shock and headed off, mumbling something about non-animal lovers. Sebastian focused on Kurt, "What happened?"

"It's raining," Kurt pointed out. "Which would have been fine if my car hadn't stalled out about half way here, so I had to get out and fix it."

Sebastian grabbed his hand, pulling him into the house and closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry. Do you want to borrow something of mine?"

"That'd be nice," Kurt said, "thank you."

"No problem," Sebastian said with a smirk. He lead Kurt up the stairs and to his room. He grabbed a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt. "You can change in the bathroom. Use anything you need."

"Thanks," Kurt said. He towards the bathroom but turned around and walked back over to Sebastian. "By the way, hello." He pressed a soft kiss to Sebastian's cheek and then shut the door behind him.

Sebastian walked back down in a daze and Hunter started laughing. This time, Sebastian did chase him. They were in the middle of a battle, Hunter holding his cat and Sebastian holding a water gun, when Kurt came back down the stairs. The sweats were a little too long on him, but the shirt fit perfectly and Sebastian felt a thrill go through him at Kurt wearing his clothes. He had his own clothes in his hands, "What are you two doing?"

"He's being an ass," Hunter hissed. "Do you want me to hang those for you?"

Kurt nodded, "Thank you." Hunter dropped the cat, who shot off down the hall, and reached forward to take the clothes. He went up the stairs, winking at Kurt just to see the seething look on Sebastian's face. "And here I thought I was the only one who liked to rile you up for fun."

"He and his cat are pure evil," Sebastian said with clearly fond smile. "So, I guess your date plans are out the window."

"I guess so," Kurt said.

Sebastian smiled, "Lucky for you, I think I can save the day. I've got a theatre here and we can order Chinese sometime later. Hunter said he'd leave us alone."

"You have a movie theatre, in your house?"

"Well, my dad's a pretty big movie buff even though he's never here to use it." Sebastian lead Kurt down the hall and opened a door to his right. Kurt stepped inside and gasped. At the front of the room, a large screen was hanging down and projector was facing it. In the corner of the room was a shelf full of candy, a fridge full of drinks, and a popcorn machine. "Holy shit," Kurt said under his breath. He turned to the back of the room, one side had leather movie theatre chairs but the other side had love seats.

Sebastian grinned, "Dad's a hedonist. He liked expensive things like this. You should see the cars."

Kurt's eyes lit up, "Cars?"

"Maybe next time," Sebastian said. "So...movie seats or cuddle couches?"

"Depends," Kurt looked over at him, "you gonna cuddle with me?"

Sebastian smiled softly, "I've never done it before. I might suck at it."

"I doubt that," Kurt replied.

"Pick out a couch and I'll put something in," Sebastian said and he headed towards the back of the room. Kurt could tell he was nervous, just in the way that he walked. It was kind of cute and Kurt couldn't help smiling to himself as he picked a couch.

Sebastian killed the lights in the room and took a deep breath. He'd never done a date, and especially not one this...private. He couldn't deny that he was nervous but he tried his hardest to relax as he sat next to Kurt on the couch. "So, the first rule of cuddling," Kurt said in a soft voice as the movie previews started, "is to relax."

Sebastian laughed, "Am I that obvious?"

"Yes and no," Kurt responded. "Is this okay?" Sebastian looked over to see that Kurt had pulled his legs up on the couch beside him and was leaning towards Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian nodded, unable to really speak words, and wrapped an arm around Kurt as he moved in. Kurt's head was resting on his shoulder, his upper body pressed along Sebastian's side, and Sebastian's arm wrapped around his waist. "See...not so bad right?"

There was a certain breathy quality to Kurt's voice that let Sebastian know how much the closeness to each other affected him. The movie began to play and they relaxed into each other. It felt...nice, to be so close to another person without any expectations.

"You aren't paying attention," Kurt's voice whispered.

"Nope," Sebastian replied. "How did you know?"

Kurt curled up closer to Sebastian, "Wanna talk?"

"About?"

Kurt's eyes stayed staring at the screen but Sebastian couldn't help looking down at him. "How long have you known?"

"Since Jeff's party," Sebastian admitted. "I picked up on your reactions before that, but I wasn't quite sure what it was. But when I found you in the kitchen and you kept blushing. I've seen that kind of blush before but I would have never expected it from you. Until I remembered the screen name of my mystery guest."

"StuckinOhio," Kurt whispered. "Guess that wasn't the smartest name."

Sebastian chuckled softly. "Do you want to hear a secret?"

"Sure."

"I liked you before I knew it was you. When you were just StuckinOhio. I get so many different kinds of guys, but you were so different. You treated me...well like I was a person. The way you talked...just clicked with me. Then you stopped showing up and I knew I had to do something. Just...I wanted to be around you."

Kurt pulled himself up, facing Sebastian on the couch. "Why?"

"We clicked," Sebastian whispered. "Didn't you feel it in the private show?" Kurt nodded, biting his bottom lip nervously. "Do you want to know why I do the show?"

"You don't have to explain it to me," Kurt said quickly. He meant it too. At first, he wondered why Sebastian would do the shows when he obviously didn't need the money, but it didn't bother him anymore. Who was he to judge someone else?

"I want to," Sebastian whispered. He took Kurt's hands in his, "If we do this...and I mean it when I say that I really want to do this, you should know some things about me. I don't want to hide things and then have you leave later."

Kurt reached up, cupping Sebastian's cheek. "I agreed to this date knowing that you have things in your past that you might not want to share. I also agreed to it knowing what you do online. So don't think that I'm going to back out just because you aren't like Blaine. I don't want another Blaine...I want you Sebastian." Kurt leaned in a pressed his lips softly to Sebastian's. "But I'll listen to whatever you want to tell me."

"I like sex. I'm not ashamed of it and I don't think it's something bad or evil. My father would disagree, but my mother...she's kind of a free spirit. She believed in owning your sexuality, in exploring what made you feel good, and not hiding it away like some dirty secret. She was the first person I told when I realized I was gay. The next day, she took me to a male strip club. When we left, she asked me one question. She asked me if it made me happy. That was all she cared about, was happiness. She believed that pleasure and happiness could never be wrong or dirty. And she taught me that." Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, "But not everyone thought that way. My dad especially."

Kurt could tell just from the empty house and what he'd seen of Mr. Smythe on tv that he wasn't the kind of father that would approve of a gay son. "Is it the sex or the gay part that your dad doesn't like?"

Sebastian laughed, "Both I guess. We don't really talk much. Or you know, at all. He has these people, who's only job is to make sure that I don't fuck up. So the only time we talk is when one of them reports something to him."

"I'm sorry."

"It is what it is. Anyways, after the thing with Dave...I wanted a change. It wasn't so much the sex aspect as it was the anger. I'm not exactly a nice person, but I was so angry at the time that I hurt everyone that came into my path. And then Hunter showed up and he was even more damaged than I was. His parents shipped him off to military school as soon as he was old enough. He had just as much anger and resentment that I did. After the steroids scandal, we made a pact. We would stop doing things out of anger and start being ourselves."

"So...you stopped having sex?"

Sebastian looked down at the couch, "Yes but it wasn't really the sex that was the problem. It was more like, I choose the worst people to be with. It was always the challenge of it...who's boyfriend could I steal? That guy at the bar with all the attention, I was going to be the one to take him home. It was a game and it had stopped being about sex for me. It wasn't making me happy, it was masking my anger."

Kurt nodded, squeezing Sebastian's hand. He knew how hard it was to tell something your secrets like this.

"So, I stopped going to Scandals and deleted my Grindr. But I wanted...needed something to remind me what it was about sex that made me happy. I wanted to remember all the reasons that I had loved it in the first place. So I started the show. Simple stuff at first, but the more guys that came, the more I showed off. I'm a bit self-absorbed, so it was pretty amazing at first. Then I remembered, the reason I loved sex was because I liked pleasing other people. I liked watching people fall apart under me. To know that in that moment, I'm the person that is making them feel blissful and boneless and free...that's what I love about sex."

A spark went through Kurt's body even as he tried to stop from imaging Sebastian doing that to him. "That's...good."

Sebastian laughed, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's hand softly. "Are you good? We can stop talking about this if it is too...intense."

"No," Kurt said quickly and blushed at the smirk that Sebastian gave him. "I mean...not if you want to keep talking."

"Ok then. I started getting private show requests and I thought it would be impersonal. But it was like...being so wanted by someone so much that they paid for time to see me. Just to watch me. To let me be the one that made them come."

Kurt bit his bottom lip and try to keep from doing something, like moaning out loud. He knew first hand how hot Sebastian's shows were, how good he was at it, and how much he really did provide pleasure to his viewers. "I..."

"But it's not the same, as touching someone. I know what it feels like to run my hands along a guy's body, to kiss all the spots that make his hips buck up and his eyes roll, and I missed it. But I want all that with someone that I like, someone that I can go out with and that I find interesting. I started imaging things when you started talking in the shows."

"What...what kind of things?"

Sebastian's eyes darkened, "I'd imagine what he'd taste like, what he'd sound like, what he'd feel like."

Kurt's eyes shifted away from the intensity in Sebastian, "You weren't...disappointed?"

"Hell no," Sebastian whispered. He pulled on Kurt's hands, pulling the boy closer to him. "I'm sorry about the things I said when I first met you Kurt. At first it was to throw you off your game and get Blaine, but at the end...it was more like a game. You always hit back as much as you got." Sebastian reached up and cupped Kurt's cheek, "You are gorgeous. I don't know what's in the water in New York but god, you got like muscles now. You are sexy, you wear those strange clothes now as more of an accent to your own sex appeal rather than a shield."

"I..."

"It might take some time for you to trust me, but I really am attracted to you."

Kurt moved, letting go of Sebastian's hands and straddling his lap. Sebastian's arms instinctively wrapped around Kurt's tiny waist and his hands settled on the small of his back. "You could prove it," he whispered.

Sebastian groaned, "Don't be a tease."

"Who said I was teasing?" Kurt leaned forward and pressed light kisses along Sebastian's neck. "I said I wasn't going to sleep with you, I didn't say anything about making out."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven-**

Kurt was sitting in the back booth of the Lima Bean, flipping through a course schedule. "Hey babe," Sebastian said as he slide into the booth beside Kurt and handed him his coffee. "Find anything interesting?"

"You can take a course on Harry Potter and Philosophy. And I definitely think that you should take the Modern Feminism course." Kurt smirked as he sipped his coffee.

"You are an evil person," Sebastian said with a smile. "And I won't be stepping foot in a Modern Feminism class. But the course on Pornography and Sex in the media course...I'm pretty sure I could be handy in that class."

Kurt laughed, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Sebastian's lips. In the past three weeks that they'd been dating, he'd learned a lot about Sebastian. He was smart, funny, snarky, and better at the romantic stuff then he gave himself credit for. "So, I leave tomorrow and you'll be leaving Friday. Still want to trek out to Bushwick to see me?"

"Mmhm," Sebastian said as he pulled Kurt closer. "I can't believe you turned me into a cuddlier."

Kurt let his head rest on Sebastian's shoulder, "You turned out to be pretty good at it. You'll thank me the first time we get snowed in and the power goes off."

"You know, I hear body heat is the best way to keep warm."

Kurt laughed, "I wouldn't know. But you are welcome to try."

Sebastian went to respond but movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked up, seeing Blaine shuffling in the line and looking at them. "You did tell Blaine about us, right?"

"Hmm?" Kurt had been snuggling into Sebastian's shoulder, his knees pulled up to his chest. "Yeah, I did. Why?"

"He's currently standing in line, staring at us." Sebastian winked at Blaine, who frowned and turned away from them. "Was he pissed?"

"Not really, or at least he didn't tell me that. He just seemed, surprised. It's hard to read him." Kurt shifted so that he could look up at Sebastian. "You aren't worried about him, are you?"

Sebastian laughed, "Not in the least. I just wanted to make sure that things didn't get super awkward because he's coming over here right now. Hello Blaine."

"Umm...hi guys." Blaine shifted nervously, "I was just wondering if...I could talk to Kurt."

"Sure," Kurt said as he sat up in the booth.

Blaine looked over at Sebastian, "Right...so I'm going to go get more coffee." Sebastian grabbed his empty coffee cup and headed over to the line.

"You guys seem...happy," Blaine said.

"We are," Kurt replied. "Listen, I didn't think you'd be here. We are leaving soon and I didn't want to flaunt it in front of you."

"You aren't," Blaine said, "Your dad told me he was here with you when I asked. I just...wanted to say bye."

Kurt smiled, "I was gonna call, before I left. I was serious about us wanting to be friends Blaine. When you get to the city with Sam and Artie, I want to hang out."

Blaine smiled, "That'd be great. I'm free Saturday, want to grab lunch and help me find my way around NYADA?"

"I've got a date Saturday," Kurt said carefully, "but we could do lunch Sunday if that's okay with you."

"Sure," Blaine said dejectedly. It wasn't like he didn't know about Kurt and Sebastian, he just assumed that it would be ending after the summer. "So you and Sebastian are still dating after the summer."

"Kind of unbelievable, I know. But he's...different." Kurt flushed and dropped his eyes from Blaine's, "I'm sorry. I want you to know that I didn't just go out and hook up with the first guy I met. Sebastian and I haven't even...you know. But I meant what I said about us being friends and moving on. I hope that you can understand that and not be mad at me."

Blaine sighed, "I'm not mad at you. At myself, definitely. I was the one that screwed up Kurt and I'm truly sorry about that. I do want to be friends, but I think...it's going to take me some time to get used to seeing you with another guy."

"I get that," Kurt replied. "I hope...New York is an amazing place Blaine. I hope that you embrace it, not because I'm there, but because it is what you want."

Blaine smiled, "I will," he stood up and head out the door.

"So, what did Blaine want?" Sebastian asked as he slide into the booth beside Kurt.

"Mostly to make sure we are still friends I think. It's hard to read him now because he's not an open book with me anymore. I told him I'd have lunch with him on Sunday, is that okay?"

"You don't need to ask my permission babe," Sebastian said, "I trust you."

Kurt smiled brightly. Of all the things that surprised him about Sebastian, this was the most surprising. "Really?"

Sebastian reached over, linking their fingers together. "You aren't the kind of person who would do something like that. And yeah, I'm well aware that you thought the same about Blaine. But I know you, like...in a way that I'm not sure I've ever really gotten another person before. And I trust that if there was a time when you wanted to be with another person, you'd come to me and talk to me about it."

"That's...Seb..." Kurt leaned in and pressed a kiss to Sebastian's cheek. "Thank you."

-x-

"Bye dad," Kurt said as they stood in front of the airport, "I'll call you."

Burt Hummel hugged his son tightly, "For anything Kurt. I don't want to hear about someone breaking your heart again through Finn."

"Are you implying that Sebastian is going to break my heart?"

"I'm just saying...call me for whatever. I don't care if it's to bitch about Rachel or to tell me something about a boy, I want to hear from you."

Kurt wrapped his arms back around his dad for a huge hug. Carole and Finn were next, each getting their own hug, before they walked back to the car. Sebastian stood there, shifting from one foot to the other. "So...I got you something." He held out a package, wrapped in pretty silver paper. "But you have to promise not to open it until you get on the plane."

"Ok," Kurt said as he took the package from Sebastian. "I'll see you on Saturday."

"I can't wait," Sebastian said as he pulled Kurt closer by the waist. "I'm not going to say something sappy, you know that right?"

Kurt laughed, reaching up to kiss Sebastian long and hard. "You don't have to," he whispered, "I know you are thinking it."

Sebastian laughed as he watched Kurt head towards his gate. He wasn't wrong.

The plane boarded quickly, helping to keep Kurt from peaking into the present Sebastian had gotten him. Once they were in the air, Kurt opened the box carefully. A piece of paper was folded on top, which he took out. Underneath was a silver key and Kurt opened the letter;

_I promised that I wouldn't say something sappy while you were leaving, but I guess I can try writing it down. I miss you already and you haven't even left Ohio yet. That's totally sappy and you better not tell Hunter about it. But...you are amazing Kurt. I don't feel like I'm trapped or bored or missing out on anything when I'm with you. I feel lucky. I love sitting around and talking about everything, watching movies and laughing at bad acting, teasing Hunter and that demonic cat together, and I especially love kissing you. You make me believe in things that I didn't before. So, I wanted to prove how much you mean to me, how much I trust you, and how much I am in this. _

_This is the key to my apartment. Use it whenever you want, I always want you around. _

Kurt folded the letter back up, whipping at his eyes. The girl sitting next to him frowned, "Are you okay?"

Kurt looked down at the silver key and over at her with a watery smile, "I'm pretty sure I'm in love."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve-**

The club was packed full of bodies and smelled of sweat and alcohol. Unlike the rave they'd been to all those months ago, this club was filled with less glow sticks and more clothing. "It's more tame than I thought it would be," Kurt yelled over the music.

"Not exactly a rave, but I wouldn't say tame," his gaze lingered near the corner of the room where a few guys were obviously getting hand jobs. "You want to dance?"

"Not with you," Kurt said with a teasing smile and flitted away. Sebastian laughed, heading over to the balcony section of the club. Hunter followed behind him, grabbing them a few beers from the bar before joining Sebastian at the railing.

"How do you let him do that?"

Sebastian took a long sip of his beer and watched Kurt move through the crowd. "He likes to dance and I like him to know that he's sexy to other people than just me. We have a signal if anyone gets too handsy."

"So, it's been three months right?" Hunter nudged him in the side, "You haven't asked for the apartment to yourself yet."

"We haven't..." Sebastian let the rest of that sentence trail off. The truth was, he was pretty sure that Kurt was dropping hints about having sex. They'd fooled around a lot, but they hadn't gone all the way yet.

Hunter laughed, "Sebastian Smythe hasn't sealed the deal yet? I'm pretty sure hell just froze over."

"Fuck off," Sebastian bit back in reply.

"Whoa..." Hunter held his hands up, "What's wrong man?"

Sebastian looked down at the floor, where he could see Kurt sandwiched between two men. "It's different with him."

"I get that," Hunter said softly, "but you are more likely to lose him by being afraid of how you feel than embracing it and letting him see it."

"I think I'm in love with him," Sebastian admitted, "but I don't know what love feels like."

Hunter grinned, "You are in love with him, everyone can see it. You look at him like he's your whole world and you'd do anything to make him happy. You shut down your video feed, you don't go to clubs without him, and you only flirt with other people when he's around and you get a rise out him."

"It's only been three months," Sebastian whispered. "What if I scare him off?"

"That would only be the case if he wasn't in love with too. Which he clearly is," Hunter looked down at the bodies below. "He's...different than before. When I first met him, he was sad. He didn't understand his own sex appeal or why someone would want to date him. Now, he's more confident. You did that, you helped him see what the rest of us see. And you trust him completely, which I don't think anyone has ever given him before. You won't lose him by telling him how you feel and you won't get bored once you've slept with him."

Sebastian drained the last of his beer, "I don't know how you got so wise, but it's creepy. Can you stay with Nick and Jeff tonight?"

Hunter grinned, "Only if you promise them the details."

Sebastian punched him in the arm before heading down the stairs. He weaved his way through the crowd before finding Kurt and stepping in behind him. The guy he was dancing with glared as Sebastian's wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him away from the guy. "What the fuck?"

"He's mine," Sebastian hissed, "fuck off."

The guy looked down at Kurt, who smiled faintly. "I'm his." The guy grumbled something and headed away from them. Sebastian spun Kurt around in his arms and kissed him. "That was mean," Kurt whispered.

"I don't care," Sebastian replied. "Let's get out of here?"

Kurt smiled, leaning up to kiss Sebastian again. "Yeah, let's."

-x-

Kurt giggled as they fell through the door of Sebastian's apartment. "I can't believe you ditched Hunter at the gay club."

"He'll be fine. He sits around, drinks, and lets guys fawn over him. Then he calls Jeff to come get him." Sebastian pulled Kurt close, pressing him against the wall. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Oh yeah," Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him down, kissing him hard. "Why don't we head to your bedroom before Hunter gets back?"

"Hunter won't be back tonight," Sebastian muttered against the skin of Kurt's neck. "I asked him not to."

Kurt grinned wickedly, "Do you have big plans for us Smythe?"

Sebastian smiled and reached up, running his hands through Kurt's hair. "Do you know how amazing you are?"

"I thought that was the point of dance night at the clubs, to show me how sexy I was to other people besides you."

"Not just sexy," Sebastian pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "You are smart," he pressed another kiss behind Kurt's ear, "and patient," he pressed another kiss along the scar on Kurt's neck, "and strong."

"Bas..." Kurt moaned softly.

"And I'm totally and utterly in love with you," he kissed Kurt on the lips before deepening the kiss. He didn't want to break away, in case Hunter was wrong and Kurt's response wasn't the same.

Kurt pulled away from the kiss, pressing his hand against Sebastian's chest to give them some room. He stared straight into Sebastian's eyes, "Do you mean that?"

Sebastian nodded, a lump forming in his throat that inhibited him from speaking.

Kurt smiled softly, reaching down and linking their fingers together. "I love you too."

"Yeah?" Sebastian's face lit up and Kurt had never seen anything more amazing.

"Figured it on the plane when you gave me that key," Kurt whispered. "I told some random girl sitting next to me first because she wondered why I was crying."

Sebastian pulled him by the hand, through the door of his bedroom and down on the bed. "I've been scared."

"Of this," Kurt pointed to between them, "or the love thing?"

"All of it," Sebastian whispered.

Kurt kissed the tip of Sebastian's nose, "Idiot. I'm pretty sure this part we aren't going to have issues with. And the rest of it, did you think I'd let you fall without catching you?"

Sebastian surged up, kissing Kurt and flipping them so that he could press him against the mattress. He kissed him hard, running his hands up Kurt's waist and tugging his shirt off. "Want you so bad," Sebastian whispered at he threw Kurt's shirt across the room and kissed down his chest.

"Bas..." Kurt's hands fisted Sebastian's shirt before scrambling to pull it off him too.

Sebastian helped him strip his shirt off before resuming his kisses down Kurt's chest and stomach. He sucked and nibbled at the flesh right under his bellybutton under a purple mark appeared. He popped the button of Kurt's jeans, pulling them down quickly. "Want to taste you," Sebastian said as he pulled Kurt's briefs off. "Fuck, look at you."

"You too," Kurt said as he try not to squirm under the hot gaze of his boyfriend.

"Whatever you want babe," Sebastian said with a wink. He stood up, slowly stripping off his jeans and briefs with such a show that Kurt couldn't stop himself from reaching down and stroking himself. Sebastian's eyes darkened as he watched Kurt's hand move leisurely, "What do you want?"

Kurt could barely concentrate while Sebastian started kissing up his thighs and teasingly breathing over his cock.

"Babe," Sebastian said as he flicked his tongue out to taste the bead of pre-come leaking out of the tip.

"Bas...please," Kurt whined as his hips bucked up.

Sebastian grinned, "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"Blow me," Kurt hissed, "and then let me fuck you."

Sebastian moaned, "Hell yes," and sunk his mouth down on Kurt's cock. Kurt's hand threaded through Sebastian's hair as he took him fully down his throat.

"Oh fuck," Kurt hisses as Sebastian began to bob his head and run his tongue along the underside of his cock. He tugged on Sebastian's hair, which made him moan around his cock and his hips bucked up. "I'm not going to last..."

Sebastian pulled off, licking his lips. "Fuck you taste good," he kissed up Kurt's chest and reached over to the dresser. "I'm going to open myself up for you," he whispered as he dropped a condom next to Kurt's head, "and then I'm going to ride your fucking amazing cock."

"Fucking hell," Kurt said as Sebastian straddled his legs. Sebastian leaned down, kissing Kurt deep and dirty as he hand reached around. Kurt could hear the snick of the cap and Sebastian moaned into his mouth. "God I can't wait to be inside you," Kurt whispered against Sebastian's lips. "I've been thinking about it since the first show I saw. You were in a jersey, fucking yourself on a dildo. I had dreams of fucking you, listening to your moans without the crappy speakers."

"Kurt," Sebastian whined. He reached for the condom and ripped it with teeth before sliding it on Kurt's cock.

Kurt's eyes snapped shut as Sebastian sunk down and the tight heat surrounded his cock. "Seb..." Kurt whispered as Sebastian slowly inched down.

Sebastian leaned forward, kiss Kurt. "I love you," he whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Bas," Kurt's hands gripped Sebastian's hips as he rocked up into him. "I love you too, fuck..."

"Fuck me," Sebastian demanded.

Kurt obeyed, thrusted up into Sebastian. "You are so tight," Kurt moaned as Sebastian began to match his thrusts. "Fuck, this is going to be over soon."

"Come for me then," Sebastian said as he leaned down to kiss Kurt, "there's always round two."

-x-

Cleaned up but exhausted, Kurt curled up against Sebastian's side. His head rested over Sebastian's beating heart and Sebastian was running his hands through his hair. "You never asked me about the site."

"What about it?"

"You never asked me if I shut it down," Sebastian replied.

Kurt traced circles over Sebastian's stomach with his finger, "It doesn't matter to me if you do. If you want to keep it, I understand."

"I shut it down," Sebastian whispered. "Right after you left for New York. I don't need it anymore, I have you now."

Kurt leaned up and kissed Sebastian, "And I have you."


End file.
